prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yakushiji Saaya/Image Gallery
Profiles HuPC-profilimg-Asahi-Ange.png|Profile image from TV Asahi HuPC-profileimg-Toei-Ange.png|Profile image from Toei Animation Cure Ange profile Toei 2.png|Second profile image from Toei Animation AngeMotherHeartStyle.png|Profile of Cure Ange in her Mother Heart Style from Toei's website Saaya Uniform Profile Toei.png|Profile of Saaya in her school uniform from Toei's website Saaya Pajamas Profile Toei.png|Profile of Saaya in her pajamas from Toei's website Yakushiji Saaya uniform Asahi.png|Profile in uniform from TV Asahi Yakushiji Saaya pajama Asahi.png|Profiel in pajamas from TV Asahi Cure Ange Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Ange's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureAngeMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Ange from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Cure Ange Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Ange's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Yakushiji Saaya toddler saaya.JPG|As a toddler child saaya.JPG|As a child HuPC01-Saaya in class.png|Saaya in class HuPC01-Saaya is impressed by Hana's introduction.png|Impressed by Hana's introduction HuPC01-Homare Saaya on school rooftop.png|Saaya and Homare on the school's rooftop HuPC01-Saaya introduces herself.png|Introducing herself to Hana HuPC01-Saaya thinks Hana is great.png|Telling Hana that she's great HuPC01-Saaya tells Hana she looked cool.png|Telling Hana that she looked cool HuPC02-Hana tells Saaya she really is cute.png|Blushing after Hana told her she is cute HuPC02-Hana interrupts Saaya's writing.png|Interrupted by Hana HuPC02-Saaya using her laptop.png|Using her laptop to look up mountain bluebirds HuPC02-Hana told Saaya she wants to read her newspaper.png|Blushing again after Hana told her she wants to read her newspaper HuPC02-Saaya Hana working on newspaper.png|Hana & Saaya working on the class newspaper HuPC02-Saaya holding Hugtan for the first time.png|Holding Hugtan for the first time HuPC02-Saaya surprised by sudden wind from Hugtan's cry.png|Surprised by a sudden gust of wind after hearing Hugtan's cry HuPC02-Saaya milk ready.png|Saaya made milk for Hugtan HuPC02-Saaya feeding Hugtan.png|Feeding Hugtan HuPC02-Saaya quoting Mother Theresa.png|Quoting Mother Teresa HuPC02-Saaya burping Hugtan.png|Burping Hugtan HuPC02-Saaya listening to Hana.png|Listening to Hana HuPC02-Saaya closeup courage inside.png|Saaya realizes she does have courage inside her HuPC02-Saaya Hugtan reaction.png|Tomorrow Powerer reacts to Saaya's feelings HuPC03-Saaya tries out the Mirai Pad.png|Eagerly trying out the Mirai Pad HuPC03-Hana Saaya look back at Harry.png|In casual outfit HuPC04-Saaya Harry watch Homare walk away.png|Watching Homare walk away depressed HuPC06-Saaya also loves power tools.png|Power tools are another hobby of Saaya HuPC06-Saaya Homare's faces when Hugtan rolls on the bed.png|Saaya and Homare watch Hugtan roll around on a bed HuPC06 The girls in their florist uniforms.jpg|Saaya as a florist with Hana and Homare HuPC06-Saaya bringing a bouquet to a customer.png|Saaya working as a florist HuPC06-Saaya as florist photo on Mirai Pad.png|Saaya as a florist HuPC06-Saaya as Vegetables Girl (flashback).png|Saaya as "Vegetables Girl" HuPC07-Saaya with angel wings.png|With angel wings HuPC07-Saaya feels nervous when others watch her rehearse.png|Nervous about rehearsing while others are watching HuPC07-Little Saaya intimidated by adults' expectations.png|Little Saaya intimidated by adults' expectations HuPC07-Saaya surprised by Homare's question.png|Surprised HuPC07-Saaya smile.png|Cheered up by Hana and Homare HuPC07-Saaya playing in the water.png|Playing in a pond HuPC07-Saaya worried at the audition.png|Worried HuPC07-Saaya finishes her audition.png|After finishing her audition HuPC07-Saaya is glad she did the audition.png|Glad that she did the audition HuPC07-Saaya wants to keep on trying.png|Looking forward to more auditions HuPC14 Job Switch On Teachers.jpg|Saaya as a nursery school teacher with Hana and Homare HuPC14 Saaya holding up a book on how to look after children.png|Saaya holding up a book on how to look after children HuPC14 Ruru gets competitive with Saaya.png|Saaya looks at the competitive Ruru HuPC15 Saays and the others being all goofy in front of Hugtan.png|Saaya and the others being all goofy in front of Hugtan HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|Saaya as a painter with Hana and Homare Homare and Saaya talking to Hana on the phone.png|Homare and Saaya talking to Hana on the phone Saaya waiting to audition.png|Saaya waiting to audition Great friends.png|Emiru and Lulu wondering how best friends are like The girls enjoying Ruru and Emiru's show.png|Saaya enjoying Ruru and Emiru's show Saaya in a commerical.png|Saaya in a commercial Saaya and Ranze.png|Saaya smiling at Ranze HuPC26 Saaya with her mother.jpg|Saaya with her mother The girls worried about the mother.png|Saaya worried about the mother Saaya teaching Hana and Emiru the importance of child birth.png|Saaya telling Hana and Emiru about the importance of child birth The girls making Manju.png|Saaya watching Hana as she makes Manju Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story The girls as doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends Saaya being a doctor.png|Saaya being a doctor Saaya being thanked by Aya.png|Saaya being thanked by Aya HuPC49 Saaya and Hugtan.jpg|Saaya letting Hugtan touch her cheek HuPC49 Saaya with a drill.jpg|Saaya excited by the drill HuPC49 everyone holding drills.jpg|Saaya with everyone else HuPC49 Saaya gazes at Harry.jpg|Saaya gazes at Harry with tears in her eyes HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Saaya and the others chasing after the train HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru gaze into the horizon.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru gaze at the spot the train was last seen HuPC49 Adult Saaya gets a call.jpg|Saaya gets a call about Hana Cure Ange HuPC-Cure Ange transformation pose.png|Transformation pose HuPC02-Ange sees her transformation.png|Seeing her new transformation HuPC02-Ange uses Heart Feather shield again.png|Using her Heart Feather shield HuPC02-Ange agrees with Yell.png|Talking to Cure Yell after a battle HuPC02-Ange smiles.png|Smiling at Yell HuPC03-Yell Ange punch.png|Punching an Oshimaida together with Yell HuPC03-Ange ready to use Heart Feather.png|Jumping in front of Yell to use Heart Feather HuPC03-Ange using Heart Feather.png|Holding up the Heart Feather shield HuPC04-Ange worried about Homare.png|Worried about Homare HuPC07-Ange won't give up.png|Refusing to give up HuPC07-Ange uses Heart Feather again.png|Using Heart Feather (closeup) Ange heals Daigan.png|Ange heals Daigan Ange shocked her mother was targetted.png|Ange shocked her mother was targeted Ange fighting back.png|Ange fighting back Ange attacking the Oshimaida.png|Ange using all her strength to fight the Oshimaida Ange telling everyone to be quiet.png|Ange telling everyone to be quiet Ange remembering the good times.png|Ange remembering the good times HuPC32 Cure Ange as Cinderella.png|Ange as Cinderella Ange defending.png|Ange defending the hospital HuPC35 Cure Ange using her Melody Sword to stop Oshimaida.jpg|Cure Ange uses Feather Blast to stop the Oshimaida in HuPC35 HuPC48_A_determined_Ange.jpg|A determined Ange Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries